Sirius's Fault
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Remus is in detention, and it's all because of Sirius.


**Title: **Sirius's Fault

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Sirius

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count:** 608

**Summary: **Remus is in detention, and it's all because of Sirius.

**Notes:**

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character Used: Sirius Black

**Marauder Era Completion: **Round 3 – Remus Lupin gets a detention. Prompts Used – Shiny, Controlling, Before, Specialty, Memorized

**Twister Challenge: **Round 13 – Genre – Romance

**Represent the Character II**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**Anything You Can**

**Taming the muse livejournal community: **Prompt used – Curmudgeon

**Feedback:**Yes

* * *

><p>Remus can't believe he's in detention. Despite being a part of the troublesome Marauders, he still rarely receives it. He cares way too much about doing well. He does the brain work behind the Marauder's pranks, but he doesn't actually do them, so Remus almost never gets linked to the crime, despite his friendship with them.<p>

He doesn't even belong in detention; he didn't do anything. Not really anyways. Sirius and James came up with a stupid prank, and it resulted in some shiny slimy substance landing on Snape's head.

Snape's face had turned so red. Sirius and James definitely knows how to do that to Snape, how to get under the Slytherin's skin. It's a specialty of theirs.

Remus saw it happen, but he didn't laugh. He stood there, mesmerized by the sight, before Sirius grabbed Remus's hand and ran. James led them to safety and Peter trailed behind them.

Remus felt like a curmudgeon as he said it, but he had to scold the two of them. "Did you have to go that far? I think that prank was a bit meaner than usual."

Sirius scoffed. "Come on, it was just Snivellus."

"I know, but still –" Remus was interrupted when James ran into Professor McGonagall, and that's why they're now in detention, scrubbing the Transfiguration classroom until it shines, no magic allowed.

Remus is off to the side, ignoring the other Marauders. He isn't really mad at Peter, but the rat animagus is near James and Sirius, so he too is getting the cold shoulder.

Sirius pouts when Remus ignores him. Sirius finally breeches the distance between them so he can kneel next to Remus. "Stop being like that, Remi. It's not that big of a deal."

"I hate getting detention. It's your fault, along with James. Would it kill you guys to go one week without pranking Snape?"

There's a scheming glint in Sirius eyes and Remus pleasantly shivers. "Remus, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

They lock eyes, and Remus does his best to not listen to his very controlling hormones. "You can stop doing things that get me in detention," he quietly retorts.

"There's no fun in that," he whispers.

Remus's fingers lift and caress Sirius's cheek, and he knows he has memorized Sirius's aristocratic bone structure with all of the times he has repeated that action. He's about to give in and plant a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, not caring that they're not alone, when Professor McGonagall walks into the classroom, and Remus shuffles away to a respectable distance.

"How's the cleaning coming along?" she asks, hands poised on her hips and a disapproving frown set on her lips.

Remus stands up. "We're working on it, ma'am."

Professor McGonagall nods. "No one leaves until this room is spotless." And she's gone again.

Remus sighs. "Let's get this over with. I want to get out of here."

Sirius stands up and takes Remus's hand. "Then we can do whatever we want," he says with a leering grin.

Remus arches his eyebrows, not impressed now that the charged atmosphere has been broken. "I don't think so. I'm thinking more like I'm cutting you off since it's your fault I'm in detention to begin with. That would definitely teach you." He walks pass Sirius, who's mouth is agape, and goes to work on cleaning a different part of the classroom, ignoring James's Peter's laughter.

He hopes he can hold out on his promise. It might be the one thing that gets Sirius to behave, but Remus knows it's probably a lost cause. He can never say 'no' to Sirius for long.


End file.
